


untitled (for us)

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two different universes in which sunber happened. it might as well be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled (for us)

**Author's Note:**

> snippets from unfinished fics that will probably never be finished. posting because yolo and it’s international femslash day.

Lazy mornings are the best, especially in late spring or early summer — when it’s warm enough for it to not matter that Amber steals all the blankets, and she still doesn’t die from the heat stroke she calls upon herself. Those lazy mornings when you wake up from all the sunlight that seeps in through the curtains, but it’s still that lazy and warm feeling where you simply curl up together and wake up slowly, slowly. Softly.

When Amber blinks her eyes open, she can feel the press of Sunny’s nose tip against the back of her neck, right above the collar of the large t-shirt she sleeps in and had stolen from Henry years back. The t-shirt is a bit ratty, should probably be thrown out, but it holds memorial affections for her and it is soft. Perfectly soft and a bit thin, so when Amber sits up and stretches her arms above her head as Sunny opens her eyes — Amber knows that Sunny probably can see the peak of her nipples through the flimsy fabric. Sunny smiles, sleepily, her short hair a mess and Amber knows that her own probably matches. She grins back, but is interrupted by a yawn and Sunny giggles.

Sunny leans closer and pressed her nose against Amber’s bare thigh, content with having her eyes closed for some more moments and Amber’s fingers playing with her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Where do we stand now?’ Amber asks. She rests her head on Sunny’s shoulder. The smell of the hair-dye she used recently is still faint, intermingling with the rest of the world. Sunny watches the L.A. skyline, following the straight lines of the roads with her eyes as well as she could in the dusk. The small lights on the cars would be a better to choice to try to follow soon. Amber exhales. It’s warmer against her skin than the air around them, which isn’t a surprise at all in itself. It almost night, soon, and it has been some time since it was Amber’s breath on her skin and not someone else’s.

We’re sitting, Sunny considers answering. Perhaps it would coax a laugh from the younger girl. She doesn’t really feel like it’s the right time though, not with Amber’s earnest question. Not with her not knowing the answer to it. Sunny inhales, Amber twists her neck to look up at Sunny’s face.


End file.
